warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chroma/@comment-84.119.110.192-20180223150529/@comment-28106299-20180305160803
That's an extremely vague question. Any DPS frame can do damage, if that's what you're asking. The question you really should ask yourself is rather "what warframe should I now pick if I want to be a certain type of damagedealer?". Pretty much any frame can dish out some damage, but for the top DPS frames, there are different types that excel at different areas. Some frames combine several elements. Excalibur is an ability fighter frame that can also blind enemies, which can easily hit level 200+ index enemies for hundred thousands of damage per swing when combining Radial Blind and Exalted Blade. Ability weapons / fighters Well, not really sure how to name these, but with these I mean frames that have abilities that directly scale with the mods on their weapons. Excalibur is the most obvious example for new players with his Exalted Blade, but there are others as well. Valkyr has fantastic damage (Hysteria), and Ivara (Artemis Bow) can scale quite well. I haven't tested Titania too much, but I like the idea of her Razorwing. Weaknesses: probably not much besides dispels and immunities. Self buffers and team buffers This category contains all frames that boost their damage by giving buffs to themselves and their team. Examples are Rhino (Roar), Mirage (Eclipse), Octavia (Amp primarily) and the now-changed Chroma. Apart from the frames that can do this with their base-lines, you also have frames that can buff others than yourself with augments (Ember, Oberon, Saryn, Frost, Volt). These frames are the most versatile damage dealers since they are not dependent on enemy type in order to maximize damage. Weaknesses: buffs like these are usually not hindered in any way unless you get dispelled. Debuffers With debuffers, I mean frames that can apply a debuff (I bet you're surprised, eh?) that amplifies damage taken by the enemies. The best examples are Banshee (Sonar) and Nova (Molecular Prime), but there are others as well with their own niche such as Ember (Accelerant) and to a degree Limbo. Weaknesses: in order to apply a debuff, your targets have to be vulnerable to debuffs. Certain units like bosses, eidolons or capture targets might have immunities to several of them. Ability damage dealers / mages Some frames can do more damage than others directly with their abilities, kinda like a mage in other gaming categories. Many frames can do decent damage up to the thousands per ability spent, but not too many do truly amazing damage against higher level enemies. Some of the stronger late game examples are Nidus (in particular Virulence with stacks) and Gara (multiple Mass Vitrify shatters on her shield). Weaknesses: like debuffers, your targets have to be vulnerable to abilities in the first place. For all their strength, raw damage output usually doesn't win the day alone. Armor reduction is really important if you're facing high level grineer. Going toe-to-toe with a level 300 Bombard is usually a very bad idea without some kind of crowd control, deception and/or armor reduction. Oh... and my personal top contender frame for solo Mot? Ash Prime, hands down. Stealth and armor shredding with Seeking Shuriken? You can stay there for hours, requiring very little skill to do so. Ash is also among my favorite frames with Banshee. But would I bring him along for hunting Eidolons? Nope. Would I bring Banshee to take down a boss that is immune to Sonar? Nay.